


Well Look At This

by saphire_dance



Series: Pierced [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oracle has some <i>very important</i> surveillance footage for Nightwing to look over.</p><p>Mentions of the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1169767">Interested</a> but can be understood without reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Look At This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixid/gifts).



Dick didn't notice the message until after he got out of his post-patrol shower. He sat down in front of the computer with a sigh. He might as well see what Oracle wanted first. No point in getting suited up if he didn't have to.

'I've got some security footage I think you'd like to look over.' Dick sighed again. He didn't have to go back out, but he wasn't getting to bed anytime soon either. When Oracle suggest you look over something, you looked over it.

Dick pulled the towel from around his neck and dried his hair a little more as he waited for the video to load. He wondered idly what case Oracle had found info on. The towel dropped from his fingers forgotten when the video started playing.

Roy and Jason walked through a door, and then Tim, his sweet, innocent, little brother Tim, pounced Roy. Tim had to be under the influence of Poison Ivy. That was the only reason Tim would strip himself naked and jump Roy like that. Except Ivy had been locked up in Arkham since before Roy had switched to that costume.

Dick watches closely as Jason and then Roy strip out of their uniforms. No one appears drugged or mind controlled. Roy would never take advantage of Tim no matter what, and Jason, for all that he was the bad Robin, wouldn't hurt Tim this way. Dick was forced to admit something he had never wanted to consider. Tim, his dearest, sweetest. little brother, wasn't a virgin anymore. And if Tim wasn't a virgin then Dick had no reason to stop himself from pinning Tim to the mats after their spars, and fucking him blind. No reason not to push Tim down onto his knees every time he smiled up at Dick just like he had the first time they'd met. Dick had been jerking off to the thought of fucking his way past that smile for far to long now, and only Tim's lack of experience had stopped him from making that little fantasy a reality.

Dick squeezed himself through the towel at his waist when Roy picked Tim up. He loved when Roy showed off his archers strength. The scene flashes over to a bedroom, and Roy sits down with Tim on his lap. Dick wants that, he wants Tim on his lap. In the cave, in Bruce's big chair some night when he's out chasing Selina.

Wait what had Jason just said. Dick skipped the video back a few seconds. His little brother had a kink! His little brother had a piercing kink. Dick pushes aside the towel to rub his thumb over the ring at the tip of his own cock. He had lost a bet with Roy. Jason had actually been there when he had gone to get it pierced. And afterward Roy had tied Dick's hands to his headboard and then Roy and Jason and Kory had taken turns making him come without ever touching his cock. No wonder Jason had gotten his own pierced if his memories of that night were half as fond as Dick's.

Dick began to stroke himself roughly as he watched Tim's reaction to the sight of Roy's many piercings. He was never going to have as much jewelry as Roy, but he was sure he had enough to warrant at least a little of his brothers enthusiasm. Damn did he want to be in Roy's place right now his brother's sweet little mouth wrapped around his cock. Jason fucking that sweet little mouth right down onto him. Dick reached down to cup his balls as Jason came all over Tim's back. Was that something Tim liked too or was that just Jason's thing? Jason had always liked it so messy.

Dick came right after Roy did. The sight of Tim's face painted with Roy's seed was too much like his darkest fantasies for him to be able to hold out. Dick sat back in his chair panting as the video came to an end. Dick used his dry hand to open up a com channel “N to O.”

Babs picked up the line immediately. “Enjoy the show, Boy Wonder? I know I did.”

Dick grinned at the corner he was pretty sure held one of Oracle's cameras, and made a show of rubbing his sticky hand against his belly.“You know exactly how much I enjoyed it. So the next time Tim and Jason need a little back up?”

“I'll be sure you're at the top of that list. Just make sure you drag them somewhere where I can see. O out.” Dick smiled to himself and then reached out to restart the video.


End file.
